Sanders Story
by RageTV100
Summary: Sander is a 16 year old young man trying to get back 13 lost years of his life. This story is a mix of many Pokemon related things. Base of the story is based on the manga.
1. Chapter 1:VsThe Prologue?

Prologue

Sanders Story.

Sander Riley. A 14 year old young man from Viridian city. He just didnt remember that. He was only 3 when he was abducted by the Mask of Ice. There were also other children with the same situation like hi's own. They didnt know theyre real parents names. They didnt even know that they existed. They had been with the iceman for so long that it would have been almost imposible for them to remember. So what do you do in this situation? One of your life long friends is fighting the man who has been taking care of you and telling what she says is the "truth". Which one should you believe? Which one should you side with? What if you didnt get to choose? What if the decision comes to you by itself? Well...it makes things heck of a lot easyer to decide, i can tell you that much. Well what to do after the first decision? How do you keep your life going? Your just about to find out my friends. Im now telling you my life story, so please listen carefully. My name is Sander Riley and this is my story.

**Well how do you like the prologue? If your confused of whats going on im telling you that right now. Mask of Ice is the main villain of the popular Pocket Monsters Special manga from the Johto volumes. If you havent heard of this manga i strongly sugest you read has almost 500 volumes in total and its written by Hidenori Kusaka. Also i hope you guys are wanting to read the next part of the story. Bye! **

**Rage-**


	2. Chapter 2:VSTentacool

Chapter:1

Walking from Magophany town to Viridian city wasnt fun. Officer Jenny did offer me a ride to Cherrygrove, but i refused. "What was i thinking!?" Said Sander outloud. He wasnt even in Blackthorn city and it was already getting dark. After getting out off the orphanage where he was being held for awhile he had started walking straight away and did get trough the mountain without any trouble which is kind of a miracle becouse of all the Zubats. Only thing that was realy keeping him going was the thought of seeing his real parents for the first time in 11 years. What would they think of me? Would I look like they want me to look? These thoughts were running trough his mind before he fell asleep. "Sander you should head for Viridian city now, thats where we were abducted." Said Green before she started walking to the forest. "With any luck you should find your parents there." "Ok Green" He had said to her."Take care of Silver for me." "I will and you take of yourself Sander." The flashback of the moment when the three had departed two months ago desappeared as Sander woke up. The sun had just about risen above the mountains. It was a little bit cold but Sander didnt mind. It only made him feel more relaxed and fresh to walk the whole day.

When he was paking his backbag he saw someone walking in the distance. A trainer with her Pokemon. "If I just had a Pokemon my self I could go out there and maybe battle them." Thought Sander outloud. It had become a habbit of his to think outloud. Maybe it wasnt such a bad thing. There was some thik fog ahead but Sander could just about see the Blackthorn city skyline. The mountains were silent and peaceful. Sander enjoyed the silence. It was relaxing to be all by himself. "when I get to the city im gonna buy a few PokeBalls and catch my self a companion!" He giggled "Then ill atleast have someone to talk to!"

On the outskirts of the city Sander saw many kids with theyre Pokemon. A few of them wre playing hide and seek. A few were battling and a few were just sitting and watching. Blackthorn seems like a nice place to live in. Sudenly heard a giggle coming from the river. He looked over to the river and saw a litlle girl watching down to the water. Sander smiled and started to walk toward the river bank. When he got closer the girl she started screaming. Sander started running and yelling for help.

Everyone looked at Sander when he dived in to the water. The girl was far down stream. She was being pulled bellow the surface as she was screaming for help. "Hold on!" Shouted Sander just before she was pulled under water again.


End file.
